Of Heartache and Misery
by skl1030
Summary: What happens when Rhett returns after the end of GWTW. New chapter up! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Rhett walked down the street headed toward Belle's. It was his first time being back in Atlanta since he had left Scarlett with those cold words, "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." He told himself his reason for coming back was to keep up appearances, but Rhett didn't just come back for the sake of propriety, he came back because he had missed Scarlett terribly. He thought he didn't care anymore and that all he felt for her was pity but after some time away to think, he knew he was still helplessly in love with Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler.

Belle greeted Rhett with a wide grin and said, "Well if it isn't Captain Butler! Get over here and give me a kiss you scoundrel."

Rhett chuckled and gave Belle a kiss on the cheek. He had missed Belle. She had always been there for him and while he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, as she might have like for him to, he considered her a dear friend.

"How are you Belle? Business is doing well I hope?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine Rhett. A little melancholy with you gone, but now I feel much better." Belle giggled as she took Rhett by the arm and walked up the stairs with him to her office.

Once in her office, Belle poured Rhett and herself a drink and handed it to Rhett as he sat in a chair opposite her desk. Belle reclined in her plush velvet chair behind her desk. "So how long are you staying Rhett?"

"To be honest, Belle, I have no idea. I could be here for a couple of days or months. It all depends on how things go after I see Scarlett."

Belle looked surprised. "You mean you haven't been to see Scarlett yet? What has it been? Six months now?"

Rhett looked down at his drink and said, "Five months and twenty-eight days to be exact. You know better than anyone that I'm not an impulsive person, but coming here was an impulse. I didn't even write Scarlett or send her a telegram to let her know I was coming."

Belle's look of surprise turned into a slight grin. "Well I guess she'll be surprised then." Belle's face suddenly changed expression. "Rhett, you say you haven't written her?" Rhett shook his head in response, curious as to why Belle asked. "Well, Rhett, from what I've heard Scarlett's not doing so good. I mean I can't say for certain because I haven't actually seen her myself. In fact, nobody's seen her since you left. She's been locked up in that mansion of hers. But that can't be good. I know how Scarlett likes to be out and about."

Rhett's expression was unreadable, like usual, but behind his mask he was worried. He knew, also, that Scarlett hated to be cooped up in the house. Even when she was pregnant with Bonnie and it wasn't acceptable to be out in public, she would still go to the store every now and again.

Rhett didn't want Belle thinking anything was amiss, so he shrugged her off, "Oh I'm sure she's just feeling sorry for herself. If anyone can feel sorry for themselves it's Scarlett."

Belle wasn't convinced but she just smiled and said, "Yea, you're probably right."

Rhett stood and told Belle he'd be back for a visit and kissed her on the cheek once more. Rhett chose to walk home instead of taking the carriage. He need time to mull over what Belle had said about Scarlett not leaving the house. He wondered just how badly she had taken it. Truthfully he had thought she would be sad and feel sorry for herself for a few days and then get over it. He still didn't know if he actually believed that she loved him, and if she did was it just an infatuation like she had for Ashley Wilkes? These thoughts went through his mind as he stood on the door step of his home, preparing himself for what he would meet when he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett stepped inside the monstrosity of a home-not that it was much of a home but, none the less, it was the closest thing to a home he had since living with his parents. He was greeted with silence and darkness. Every curtain was closed making the already naturally dark house even darker. The silence was eerie, sending a chill through the back of his neck and making his hair stand on end. There were no servants to greet him at the door and take his bags. It was obvious to Rhett that there was no one in the house, but something didn't feel right. He thought it was just coming back to the house in which there were so many bad memories.

Rhett walked up the stairs. Flashbacks of Scarlett's body violently falling down the stairs played in his mind like a movie. Rhett stopped and took a deep breath and then continued to ascend the stairs.

As he made his way down the hall, he passed by Scarlett's room and stopped. He had a strong desire to go in her room, though he didn't know why. He also assumed no one was home and so he set his luggage down and entered the room. Everything was as it had always been- the furniture was in the same place and everything appeared normal. Rhett started to walk in a little further, breathing in the smell of Scarlett- lavender and lemon verbena. Oh how he loved that smell. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he slowly turned his head to one corner of the room. There she sat, her back straight, her head held high. It was Scarlett. His Scarlett. She was brushing through her long, silky black tresses. Scarlett seemed oblivious to Rhett's presence.

"Scarlett?" Rhett asked hesitantly.

"Hello, Rhett" Scarlett replied. There was no surprise in her voice, no anger, no malice, no sadness. It was as if she had passed an acquaintance on the street.

Scarlett just sat at her vanity and continued brushing her hair so Rhett had no other choice to speak.

"So…how are you?"

"I'm fine Rhett and you?" Scarlett spoke with such eerie indifference that Rhett didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm glad to hear your fine, Scarlett. I'm doing ok myself. I think a little time away was just what I needed."

"Ummm hmmm" Scarlett answered back as if she hadn't really heard what Rhett had said.

"Um, Scarlett…where is everyone?"

"At Tara."

Again with the indifference. Rhett was starting to get a little annoyed with Scarlett's vagueness.

Suddenly Scarlett stood from her vanity and turned to face Rhett. He raked over her body with his eyes and came to land upon her face. Rhett was taken aback by what he saw. Scarlett was extremely thin- thinner than she was during the war, and her skin was pale. She had always had a light complexion but this was different. She looked sickly with her already large eyes even larger and he cheek bones were more prominent than ever. Rhett was so lost in looking at this person he used to know that she startled him when she spoke.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm afraid my culinary skills aren't as good as Dilcey's but I did feed a houseful during the war at Tara." She smiled a sweet smile but her eyes were dull and vacant.

Rhett dumbly nodded yes and told her he would unpack while she made supper. As Rhett left Scarlett's room and made his way to his own room, his head was swimming with thoughts. It was almost too much for him to comprehend. Scarlett had sent the servants away. Scarlett- who couldn't be bothered to dress herself, cook for herself, do anything for herself really. And she looked so sickly. Of course to Rhett she still looked beautiful in her own way but she was scarily thin and so pale. Rhett set his luggage down on his bed and then poured himself a glass of brandy. What worried Rhett the most about Scarlett was the way she acted. She was calm, composed, and polite. She had acted as though Rhett were an old acquaintance. Rhett had always prided himself in knowing Scarlett better than anyone-even Scarlett herself, and he could always read her mind, but now he was at a loss. He was always a step ahead of Scarlett because of how well he could read her and because she usually let her anger get the best of her. But now he had no idea what Scarlett was thinking behind those once vibrant green eyes. And that scared Rhett more than anything.


End file.
